


The Cruelty of Strangers

by Blue_Butterfly00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Blood, Dirty Talk, Forced Feminization, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Butterfly00/pseuds/Blue_Butterfly00
Summary: Tyler was abducted by a man who has men come to use him in a kind of “try before you buy” situation. Tyler is adamant that he is not property, that he can’t be bought and sold like an object. But he finds himself sold anyway, to a man who wants Tyler to be nothing but his whore. Will Tyler succumb to the man’s training, or will he fight with everything he has?





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler felt he had been in this nightmare for months, rather than mere days. Cuffed to a radiator... a _radiator_ for goodness sake. Thankfully the chain was longer than standard handcuffs and gave him some wiggle room, even though his body was still cramped and sore from being on the floor for so long. He lay there on the floor, his pants still around his ankles from the last time he had been violated. His t-shirt ripped down the center, the sleeves the only things keeping it on his body. Bruises, faint streaks of blood, and dried cum covering his exposed skin. He glared at his captor as the man led yet another rapist into the room.

Tyler grumbled behind the muzzle locked onto his face as the men entered the room, shaking his head in protest. He worked his mouth around the rubber penis shaped gag on the mouthpiece that was forced past his lips and held his tongue down. But the thing was effective. It completely and efficiently muffled any noise he made. He still couldn’t believe his captor had gagged him with a muzzle. Couldn’t believe the heavy leather muzzle was locked onto his face, the leather straps digging into his scalp where they ran above his ears and over his forehead. The padlock at the back, though small, felt as if it weighed one hundred pounds. The padlock that kept this hated thing on his face. He wanted to tear the thing off and throw it. Tyler continued to glare hatefully at the men while shaking his head in protest. The men smirked as they watched, clearly unaffected by his objections. His captor looked at the other man questioningly, and the man nodded before handing over a wad of money.

Tyler’s captor headed for the bedroom door, mumbling an, “He’s all yours, Drake,” before exiting. He shut the door behind him without so much as a glance at either of them.

The stranger, Drake, leered down at Tyler as he began to unbutton his pants.

Tyler shuffled, trying to bend in on himself. Trying to cover his cock, trying to cover his hole and keep it from being violated… again. Drake smiled as he watched. “Try to hide yourself all you want,” he teased. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Tyler knew that, he didn’t need this jerk telling him what he already knew. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t put up a fight. He glowered at the man before him, his eyes only moving away when Drake pulled his hardening cock from his pants.

Drake grunted as he knelt on the floor. Tyler almost snickered as he watched Drake’s quick grimace as his kneecaps ground into the floor. The only thing that made this a bit humorous for Tyler was the fact that every single one of them had to kneel down on the hard, wood floor. Not a nice soft bed, or even a carpet… a hard, wood floor to hurt their knees… Tyler wouldn’t be the only one in pain.

“Too bad I can’t remove that muzzle and use your mouth,” Drake mused with a small smirk. Tyler hmmphed, glaring at the man, daring him to try it. “But Bill said you screamed bloody murder and bit the last guy who tried,” Drake continued. Tyler winced at the memory of the stranger’s hot cock in his mouth, the awful feeling of the appendage on his tongue. Yes, he had bit that man… and he’d do it again to anyone else who tried. Tyler snapped away from the thought, blinking a little at the realization that the man had told him his captor’s name… Bill. He now had a name. If he ever got out of here, at least he had a first name to go with a description for the police to find this guy.

Drake caressed the front of the muzzle, right over where Tyler’s lips would be, making Tyler grumble as he jerked his head away. Drake chuckled, a smirk forming on his lips. “Yes, too bad,” he sighed.

Drake lowered his pants to his knees and reached for Tyler’s hips. Tyler began shaking his head, screaming into the gag and trying to kick his legs. His pants around his ankles limited his kicks, so he held his legs together and tried to kick the man that way. Drake laughed as he grabbed Tyler’s ankles, laughing as if it were all a game to him. Tyler continued mumbling and screaming into his gag and shaking his head angrily as Drake leaned down and softly kissed his cock. “Mmmm,” Drake hummed. “Such a tiny thing, huh?” he asked with a smirk.

Anger quickly turned to dread as a broken sob escaped Tyler’s throat. Tyler sobbed into his gag as Drake gently kissed his cock again. Sitting up, he frowned down at Tyler’s cock. “This won’t be getting any more attention though,” Drake said gruffly. “Time for the main show!” Drake winked at Tyler, then he roughly grabbed Tyler’s hips and forced him to turn over onto his knees. Tyler tried to kick back at him, but Drake merely leaned out of the way with a laugh. “I love the fighters!”

Tyler held himself still then, although his body was trembling minutely. Why should he give this man what he wants? The man wanted a fight, but why should Tyler give it to him? Drake was silent behind him, not moving, and Tyler was beginning to wonder what he was doing. He jumped when he felt something hot and wet hit the skin around his hole, only realizing that Drake had spit on him when he did it again. Drake spit yet again, then rubbed the saliva into Tyler’s skin. Drake spit three more times, each time rubbing it in, making Tyler shudder. He closed his eyes, knowing he would be invaded any second, and he couldn’t help but scream when it happened. His hole wasn’t exactly tight after his being used multiple times earlier in the day, but he had trouble taking Drake’s girth. “Oh yeah!” Drake cried. “So good!”

Tyler grunted as Drake began to pound into him, the movements making his face come dangerously close to hitting the wall. Tyler braced himself against the onslaught, his cuffed hands struggling for purchase on the smooth wooden floor. Moans and groans filled the room from the man behind him as he pounded into poor Tyler’s body. His grip on Tyler’s hips was firm, the tips of his fingers digging into the delicate skin, and Tyler knew there would be bruising. More bruises to add to the canvas of his body. Drake pulled his thick cock out of Tyler, then slammed back in, making Tyler yelp in pain as his forehead banged painfully into the wall.

Drake’s lips were suddenly at Tyler’s ear, soft, full, and unwelcome. He nuzzled in further when Tyler attempted to bend his neck and twist away. With a soft sigh, Drake licked the side of Tyler’s neck, making Tyler screech and attempt to jerk away. A soft chuckle followed before Drake said, “You feel so good, just like a slut should. So… good. I might have to think seriously about Bill’s offer.”

As Drake chuckled and leaned back, Tyler jerked his head away, confused. He had no idea what Drake meant. What offer? What was his captor planning?

Drake’s grip on Tyler’s hips grew tighter, his thrusts faster and shallower. Drake suddenly froze and groaned loudly as his cum swiftly erupted into Tyler’s well used hole. Tyler whimpered loudly, his eyes clenched shut at the horrible feeling of hot cum hitting his insides. He gratefully collapsed onto his side as Drake pulled out of him and shimmied away.

Tyler glanced out of the corner of his eye when Drake grabbed the bundle of Tyler’s pants still gathered between his ankles, pulling the material, and the boy’s legs, up to his slick cock. He glanced down at Tyler, who looked up at him, so full of misery. Tyler looked and felt like he was about to burst into tears. He was even trembling a little. Drake had a look that said he couldn’t help but feel incredibly powerful and wicked, leaning over the poor boy who had no choice but to be used and abused. Drake smiled cruelly at him as he used Tyler’s pants to clean his cock off. Tyler sighed and looked away.

Drake stood and put his cock back into his pants. He zipped the fly and buttoned them closed. Tyler glanced at him once more before looking away again. _Please leave_ , he thought. _Please, please leave._

“Bye boy, I hope I’ll see you again.”

Tyler didn’t move as Drake left, closing the door softly behind him. Tyler closed his eyes, finally breaking down and sobbing.

****

“Here.” Tyler jumped as his captor filled his vision. Tyler slowly sat up, grimacing at his aches and pains. The man waited for him, then unlocked and removed the hated muzzle. Tyler appreciatively stretched his jaw as the heavy rubber gag left his mouth. “Thank you,” he mumbled. The man ignored him as he tore off a piece of sandwich. Why always a sandwich, Tyler wondered. His captor fed him nothing but water and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It was probably easy and cheap, he figured. Honestly, Tyler was getting sick of peanut butter. And the one sandwich and a bottle of water was never enough. He was always hungry shortly afterwards. But Tyler knew better than to voice his opinion or to ask for more, knowing it would just get the sandwich taken away. Tyler had tried asking for something else around the time of the third or fourth sandwich, and that night he had gone hungry. It had been a long night for Tyler watching his captor sleep and listening to his hungry stomach rumble and growl in the darkness. After settling himself somewhat comfortably, Tyler opened his mouth, waiting for the piece to touch his tongue. Tyler internally sighed for the hundredth time, wishing he could just feed himself.

Tyler sat quietly as the man fed him the sandwich, giving him a drink from the water bottle every few bites. Tyler was allowed to finish the water when the sandwich was gone.

“You need to piss?”

Tyler nodded.

The man reached into his pocket for the handcuff key. He gave a soft grunt as he leaned over to uncuff Tyler’s right hand, then after pulling the open cuff from around the radiator pipe, locked his free wrist within it again. Bill… yes, that’s his name, Tyler remembered… grabbed Tyler’s left arm just under his armpit and pulled him to his feet. Tyler struggled at first to stand, his pants still tangled around his ankles making it difficult. He gave his captor a pleading look… how was he supposed to walk like this? The man seemed to understand, and released his grip before motioning for Tyler to hurry up.

Tyler leaned over and grabbed the waistbands of his underwear and pants. The cuffs on his wrists made pulling them up a bit challenging, but he finally managed. Tyler didn’t bother to button his pants; he would just have to undo them again to use the toilet.

The two made their way into the bathroom, Bill keeping a tight grip on Tyler’s arm. Tyler almost laughed. He was so weak and sore, there was no way he could run anyway. Even if he did try, he was sure Bill would catch him before he even reached the front door of whatever dwelling they were in. Tyler was unsure if they were in an apartment, house, trailer… he had been blindfolded when he arrived. Although he’d love to make a break for it, there wasn’t much point if he didn’t know where he was going.

Bill stood leaning against the bathroom door while Tyler used the toilet. Then, with glance at Tyler’s body and a sigh he said, “I guess you need a bath, huh boy?”

Tyler glanced at his body, grimacing at the dried cum and blood. “Please,” he whispered. Please let him bathe the filth off his body. Bill nodded, then turned to the bathtub and spun the taps to start the flow of water. Plugging the drain, he then turned to Tyler and motioned for the boy to hold out his hands. Tyler did it, albeit slowly, unsure as to what the man was going to do. To his surprise, Tyler’s wrists were released from the cuffs. He hadn’t had them off since his abduction, and his wrists were sore and bruised from his struggles throughout the last few days. Bill glanced at Tyler’s wrists, holding them up for his inspection, but must have deemed them okay, for he let them drop to Tyler’s sides without any comment.

“Strip,” Bill commanded.

Tyler almost hesitated, but then figured the man had seen it all anyway, so there was no need to be shy. He undressed, throwing his dirty clothes and shoes in a pile at the man’s feet. With a wave, the man motioned at the still filling tub, and Tyler gratefully got in. He almost moaned aloud at the soothing feeling of the hot water enveloping his body. He sighed softly as he lowered himself down, letting the water cover him up to his chin.

Bill knelt next to the tub, turning off the water after letting it fill a little more. Then grabbing a bar of soap, he soaped up the washcloth he had grabbed from the bathroom shelf and began to gently wash Tyler’s body. Tyler moved to grab his hands, but they were batted away. “Please, I can do it,” Tyler complained. He _didn’t_ want this man touching him.

“I take care of my property,” the man said matter-of-factly.

Tyler’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not your property,” he snapped.

The man merely grunted in response as he continued scrubbing Tyler’s chest.

“I mean it,” Tyler growled. He reached to grab the washcloth again. “I’m no one’s property, and I can wash myself!”

The washcloth was suddenly flung into the water, and Tyler gasped as Bill’s hand circled his throat. Tyler’s whole body was forced back from the force, and he winced when his head thudded into the wall behind him. Tyler grasped the man’s hand, scratching at the fingers gripping his throat. “Please,” he gasped.

Bill glowered into Tyler’s eyes. “Stop.”

Tyler found himself frozen. He hadn’t seen this kind of anger from his captor before. Sure the men who had raped him had been rough, screaming vile things at him, but Bill hadn’t done anything like that. Even though he had abducted Tyler and subjected him to being raped by those men, Bill himself had been, well, indifferent. No anger, no hurtful words or actions. Tyler almost instantly felt the need to give in. Tyler’s felt his hands release Bill’s. His arms fell into the tub with a soft splash. “I’m sorry.”

Bill watched him for a moment, then continued speaking, “Get this into your head, _boy_. You are my _property_. I will take care of you and do to you as I please. None of what happens to you is your decision, it is _mine_ ¸ got it?”

Tyler breathed heavily for a few moments, then managed to nod in the tight grip around his throat. “Yes,” he hissed.

Bill looked for the sincerity in his eyes, then nodded in acceptance. “Good.” Then without another word he released his hold on Tyler and went back to washing Tyler’s body. Tyler sighed in relief as his body was released and he sank back into the water. Tyler forced himself to lay there and let Bill wash him, but couldn’t help twitching when the man touched his limp cock and when he washed Tyler’s sore hole.

Tyler thought it was over when the man threw the washcloth into the sink behind him. But then, with an almost thoughtful look the man reached out to touch his cock. Tyler couldn’t help but jerk away, his hand involuntarily moving to shove the man back. “Don’t…,” he pleaded.

Bill scowled as his hand gripped Tyler’s poor appendage tightly. “What did I say?”

Tyler gasped at the tight grip before letting out a choked sob and pleading again. “Please, don’t.” Bill hadn’t touched him like this _even once_ since his abduction. Only the men Bill brought to him had touched him so. This was unusual, and Tyler desperately wanted to fight it, but Bill’s earlier anger made him afraid to try any harder.

The man smirked at him as he started to stroke Tyler’s cock. Bill watched Tyler intently as his hand moved, watching for his reactions. Tyler could only watch the man with tear filled eyes, fearful of how his body was responding, and fearful of resisting. As his cock grew hard, Tyler closed his eyes, ashamed of what was happening. But they snapped right back open when two rough fingers circled his abused hole. “No!” he yelped, trying to move away. The water splashed at the edges of the tub as Tyler tried to gain traction on the bottom of the tub with his feet. He anxiously grasped at the sides and tried to haul himself out of the tub and away from Bill. But Bill kept his grip and held him down by his cock, his grip unrelenting. Tyler tried once more to get away, Bill still managing to keep him in the tub, then sobbed loudly as he slumped back into the tub with defeat.

Tyler couldn’t do much more than sit in the cooling water of the tub as his captor stroked his cock and finger fucked his hole with his rough, calloused fingers. Tyler closed his eyes, hoping he could ignore the sensations going through his body, but his cock was betraying him, and he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. Tyler opened his mouth to protest, his eyes opening and looking sadly at the man who knelt at his side, but the look on the man’s face kept him silent. There was no protesting, this was going to happen. Tyler’s felt his orgasm hit, and his head snapped back as he cried out at the release. Bill laughed as he coaxed the last of Tyler’s cum from his spent cock.

Tyler slumped forward, breathing heavily as he came down from his orgasm. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Bill asked. Tyler’s face grew red in humiliation, and he didn’t respond.

After a quick wipe with the washcloth, the drain plug was pulled, and Tyler was pulled to his feet and out of the tub. Tyler stood silently as Bill dried him off with a thick white towel. Then he was told to get dressed. Tyler looked at the dirty clothes on the floor, then back to his captor. “My _dirty_ clothes?” he asked.

The man shrugged. “Nothing else here for you, and you’ll get awful cold sitting in the bedroom naked.”

Tyler sighed in resignation. “Fine,” he muttered. Tyler slowly got dressed, grimacing at the feeling of the dirty, stiff clothes sliding over his freshly cleaned skin. Once dressed he was dragged back into the bedroom and secured once again to the radiator. Bill came at him with the dreaded muzzle, and Tyler turned his head away. “I’ll be quiet,” he promised quietly. The man frowned. “Open, boy. Remember what I said about decisions?” Tyler sighed, then turned his head to the man, opening his mouth for the rubber penis gag just inside the muzzle. The muzzle was quickly locked on, and the man headed for the bedroom door. “Sleep tight, boy,” Bill said. “Got more customers tomorrow, so you better rest up.”

****

Later that night, Bill was sleeping in his bed, mere feet from Tyler, sound asleep and snoring loudly.

For the past hour or so Tyler’s bladder had been screaming at him for release. It had been hours since his last bathroom break, and after drinking a whole bottle of water with his sandwich, he really had to pee. Shifting his legs, he tried squeezing them together to relieve the pressure, but it wasn’t working. Sighing loudly, Tyler knew he’d have to wake Bill, who would in turn be pissed at being woken.

Tyler yelled, but the muzzle effectively muffled it, allowing very little sound to escape. Tyler groaned… this wasn’t going to work. How could he make enough noise when the muzzle was so damn good at keeping the sound muffled? But he knew he had to try. It was that, or wet his pants.

Tyler yelled again, this time rattling the handcuff chain against the radiator. Again, his cries were muffled, but the clanging of the chain on the radiator seemed to echo throughout the room.

Tyler sat still, listening for any changes in Bill’s breathing. Nothing. The man was still sound asleep.

Over the next few minutes Tyler screamed, yelled, rattled his cuffs, and even pounded his heels and feet on the floor. But nothing, not one bit of all that noise could rouse Bill from his sleep. Tyler couldn’t believe it. That man slept like the dead!

Tyler was wracking his brain, trying to figure out what else he could do to wake the man up. The pain in his bladder was just growing worse with each passing moment. His body continued to ache, the pain increasing with every passing second. He had no idea how much time passed, but soon the terrible discomfort, the pain, receded in his bladder, but he felt heat between his legs, and looked down in horror as he saw his pants, and then the floor, grow wet. The first trickle of pee was escaping. Tyler moaned, and desperately tried to stop it. He willed it to stop, he crossed his legs and tried to focus on other things… but it wasn’t working. Soon he was sitting in a cooling puddle of his own pee. Tears came to Tyler’s eyes and slowly trailed down his cheeks. It was so embarrassing. And now he had to sit like this for the rest of the night, and then get yelled at and probably punished in the morning when Bill found out.

****

Tyler watched sadly and somewhat worriedly as Bill rose from the bed and headed into the bathroom. He listened as Bill relieved himself and washed his hands. Minutes later Bill was standing in front of him, a disgusted look on his face. Fear seized him and he began to tremble as Bill angrily looked at the puddle of piss on the floor.

“What the fuck?!” he yelled. “You pissing your pants like a damn toddler?!”

Tyler continued to tremble, shaking violently and staring at the floor as his face grew red. He moved to the side, away from the wet spot on the floor and curled into a little ball, holding his legs up to his chest. As the man continued to grumble and complain, Tyler quickly got over his embarrassment and fear. His trembling ceased, and stared up at the man defiantly. It was all Bill’s fault! He hadn’t woken up, leaving Tyler with only one choice. He tried to explain that he tried to wake him, had tried so hard to hold it… but his words were muffled and seemed to annoy the man more.

“You got something to say to me, boy?”

Tyler nodded anxiously. Yes, yes, let him explain!

The man retrieved the key to the muzzle’s lock and removed it. Tyler stretched his mouth in appreciation. “Well?” Bill asked.

Tyler looked up at him sadly. “I tried to wake you! I did! I yelled and rattled my cuffs, and even pounded my feet on the floor… but you sleep like the dead! You didn’t stir at all!”

The man looked at him skeptically.

“I’m telling the truth!” Tyler screamed. “Do you honestly think I _wanted_ to piss my pants and sit in it all night?!”

Bill finally nodded. “Okay.” He reached for the cuffs and unlocked one, removed it from the radiator, then replaced it on Tyler’s wrist. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I guess I’ll have to go out today and get you some clothes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little knife/blood in this one. Not much.

Tyler wasn’t sure why Bill had even decided to dress him. Within hours of getting clean and dressed in the new, clean, clothes, the sweatpants were off and in a pile on the floor across the room, and the front of the t-shirt was pulled up and over his head to keep it out of the way. His once clean body was covered in dried cum once again, and he could feel some of the leftovers dripping down the back of his legs. His poor nipples were swollen, red, and sore from being pinched, pulled, licked, and bitten. Tyler could even see a faint smear of blood from when one of the men had bitten down a little too hard.

Watching the latest man stare down at him, whom Bill had called Sal, Tyler desperately wanted his pants back to hide his body from the lust filled eyes. Bill had once again taken a wad of money and left them alone. Tyler wondered why Bill never stayed. Did he trust all of these men? Did he trust that they wouldn’t hurt his “property”?

Before Tyler knew what was happening, Sal had his own pants off and was practically in Tyler’s lap. Tyler startled and jerked back, his cuffs rattling loudly. Sal smiled at the movement, clearly happy at the response. Sal leaned in, sniffing loudly. “Mmmm, you smell good,” he mumbled. Tyler wrenched his head away, grumbling softly. Sal laughed softly, grabbing Tyler’s hair as he did so. Tyler yelped as his head was pulled roughly back towards Sal. Sal hummed happily as he continued breathing in Tyler’s apparently good smell. How Tyler could smell good with multiple men’s cum on him, he honestly didn’t know. Sal’s fingertips dug into Tyler’s scalp as his head was moved back and forth as Sal desired. Tyler wasn’t sure what exactly this man was trying to accomplish, but he sure was an odd character.

Sal moved on from smelling Tyler, to slowly running his hands up and down Tyler’s back and chest. It was as if the man was trying to be sensual, maybe even loving. Not seeing it that way, Tyler just sat motionless as the man’s hands moved over his body. “So nice,” Sal breathed. “Nice and fit, you must have taken good care of yourself.” Tyler huffed behind the muzzle. _Sure, whatever you want to think_ , he thought. _I’m a scrawny 18-year-old who hasn’t worked out a day in his life and stuffed his face with cheeseburgers and fries any meal he could._

Tyler forced himself to relax as Sal continued his caressing. Sal’s hands were at least smooth, unlike some of the others who had rough, calloused hands that scratched his skin. Sal mumbled to himself as his hands moved, but Tyler ignored him. He couldn’t lie, he hoped maybe this would be it, maybe all the man would do was touch him, then leave.

The thought had barely entered Tyler’s mind when Sal reached into a pocket of his discarded pants, and after a soft flicking sound, something metallic gleamed in the light. Tyler’s heart stopped cold, his breath frozen in his lungs as he realized what Sal had pulled from his pants… a knife! Tyler’s wide eyes watched as Sal held up the medium sized pocket knife, the man caressing the blade as he had done to Tyler’s body only moments earlier.

“This is one of my favorites,” Sal whispered. “I brought it just for you.”

Tyler shook his head frantically. _No, no, no!_ This man was going to kill him!

“I won’t hurt you… much.” With that, the knife tip was placed against Tyler’s chest, just above his already wounded nipple, but not enough to cut the skin. Tyler wanted to jerk away, but was afraid to move. What if the movement made the blade cut him? What if Sal was only trying to scare him, which he was sincerely succeeding in doing, but then Tyler moved to get away and actually cut himself?

Sal put a little pressure on the knife, pushing the point into Tyler’s skin, making a small bead of blood form and start to trail down his chest, running over his nipple and all the way down to his belly button. Sal’s eyes lit up at the sight of the blood before they turned to Tyler’s own. “Do you know what you deserve?” he asked softly, his eyes boring into Tyler’s. Tyler slowly shook his head in response. _Not this_ , he thought.

“You deserve to be hurt, don’t you, cunt?” Sal asked. Tyler was suddenly blinking away tears. “No, no!” his muffled screams filled the room. Normally, Tyler would be angry about the man’s use of the degrading word, cunt, but right now it barely registered in Tyler’s mind. The knife was the only thing that mattered. This guy wasn’t playing around. He wielded the knife with ease, clearly comfortable with the sharp tool in his hand. The tip of the knife dug deeper into Tyler’s skin, causing more blood to bead and flow down to pool in his belly button before running over and trailing down his hip and thigh.

“You deserve to be hurt because you’re no good,” Sal said. Tyler choked back a sob as he shook his head pleadingly. What the fuck was this man going to do to him?!

“You’re a worthless cunt, aren’t you?!” Sal suddenly yelled. Tyler jumped at the sudden outburst. Then Sal’s hand moved quickly, his wrist snapping as he made a quick slash across Tyler’s chest. Tyler screamed and tried to scramble away. He pulled himself away as far as his cuffed hands would allow, but it was not far enough. The man moved with him, keeping close as he leered down at Tyler, brandishing the knife threateningly. “You deserve this because you’re fucking worthless!” Another slash followed by Tyler’s scream. “You’re nothing but a useless, worthless cunt!”

Tyler was trembling, eyes wide, his body rigid. He couldn’t have projected his fear more clearly if he’d tried. He shook his head rapidly back and forth, screaming behind the muzzle for the man to stop. He tried to jerk away as Sal reached out and slashed another cut into his chest. A quick glance told him there was blood running down his chest in multiple trails now, but the cuts thankfully didn’t look too deep. The blood trails were getting lost in the crease of skin at his hips, most likely moving on to reach and puddle on the floor beneath him.

“Should I hurt you more?” Sal asked. “Does the cunt deserve to be hurt more?”

Tyler shook his head again, frantically. His tears were running down his face as he started to sob hysterically. His choking, muffled pleas and screams filled the room, but seemed to be falling on deaf ears. Where the hell was Bill? Couldn’t he hear Tyler’s screams? Sal’s crazy rants?

“You’re just a cunt aren’t you?” Sal asked. “A cunt that deserves to be hurt.”

Tyler screamed and screamed as Sal brought the knife down to his cock. Sal watched the terror on Tyler’s face as he slowly moved the knife, settling it against the soft, tender skin of Tyler’s cock. Tyler closed his eyes as he screamed, not wanting to see what Sal was going to do. He braced himself for the pain.

Tyler’s screaming and hysterical crying only seemed to make Sal’s cock harder and the smile on his face grow bigger, Tyler had seen the evidence before he shut his eyes. The man was getting off on Tyler’s pain and fear. Fucking asshole. And then Tyler jumped when something wet and hot touched his face. His eyes snapped open to see that Sal had leaned forward and licked the tears from his cheek. Tyler’s eyes opened wide in shock, but he quickly closed them again when Sal said, “Your tears taste like heaven, you fucking cunt.”

Tyler screamed again and shook his head. He kept pleading with the man to stop, not to cut him anymore. His words were lost behind the muzzle, but he couldn’t help himself. The knife still hovered over his cock, threatening to cut it. Tyler honestly thought he might actually pass out if this went any further.

“What are you-?” Sal’s next question was cut off as Bill came barging into the room, the door banging against the bedroom wall as he entered. “What the fuck are you doing Sal?!” he yelled. The man barely glanced at him. “I’m giving the cunt what he deserves.” He put pressure on the knife, and Tyler could feel it digging into the tender skin of his cock. He sent a pleading look up at Bill, screaming at him for help. “I’m going to cut him up and use his blood for lube,” Sal said calmly. If the earlier comments weren’t evidence enough, the latest comment showed that Sal was _clearly_ off his rocker.

Bill rushed over and dragged Sal away. “I _fucking told_ you not to do any damage!” He knelt in front of Tyler and inspected the shallow cuts on his chest. “These better not scar, or so help me, I’ll make you pay for it!”

Sal stood up from where Bill had thrown him. His face was full of anger as he brandished the knife before him. “I paid for my time!” he yelled. “I should be able to do what I want!”

Bill turned to him quickly, making Sal step back, the knife falling to his side. “How the fuck am I supposed to sell him if he’s scarred? If he’s damaged? Think about it, you piece of shit!”

Tyler cowered against the wall, staring blindly ahead, trying to block out the conversation. He barely noticed as the psycho knife man was dragged from the room, still ranting about being able to do what he wanted, he paid for it!

Shortly after throwing Sal out, Bill arrived at his side with a first aid kit and a bottle of water. Tyler watched through watery eyes as Bill cleaned his wounds with hydrogen peroxide and covered them with gauze or band aids, depending on their severity and size. Bill looked unhappy as he worked, but he murmured soothingly to Tyler as he did so. Tyler was grateful for this nice side of Bill, even if he was the reason that man had been here and had hurt him.

Tyler sighed with relief when the hated muzzle was unlocked and taken off. Bill put the bottle of water to his lips and let Tyler drink his fill. “That asshole will never return,” Bill said. “I’ll make sure of that; you don’t have to worry.”

Tyler let out a nervous laugh. “He was going to kill me!” he croaked.

Bill shook his head. “No, no. He wouldn’t do that.”

Tyler frowned as he glared at Bill. “He cut my chest and then put his knife on my dick… He told me I deserved to be hurt, that I was a cunt that deserved it! He was a goddamn psycho!”

Bill ignored him.

“Please, let me go,” Tyler begged. “I… I’ll tell everyone I was mugged, or got lost, or got mugged _and_ got lost… please!”

Bill shook his head as he inspected the dressings over Tyler’s cuts one more time. “No.”

Tyler whimpered. “Why are you doing this to me? Why? I... I don’t think I can take much more… I’m going to have a mental breakdown.”

Bill shrugged. “Doesn’t matter much to me. As long as I get my money in the end.”

Tyler deflated. Bill wasn’t going to listen, it was useless. He watched Bill gather the first aid kit and any stray supplies from the floor. “I’ll leave the muzzle off for now,” Bill said. “Be good.”

Tyler nodded. Bill seemed satisfied and left.

Tyler was left alone for the rest of the day, Bill telling him he needed to rest after his ordeal. Tyler had no problem with that, none at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Vince, the newest man to “visit”, looked down at Tyler with hunger in his eyes.

“I want the muzzle _off_ ,” he said, his eyes not leaving Tyler’s body as he spoke. Tyler looked at him in surprise. Most of the men had commented on the muzzle, asking why and complaining that it couldn’t be removed, but none had expressed their opinion to have it off so forcefully.

Bill faltered as he took the money from Vince’s offered hand. “Um, uh. I don’t know if that’s a good idea Vince,” he paused as Vince glared at him, “Are you sure? He likes to yell, and he bit that one time. I really don’t need-”

“I want the muzzle _off_ , Bill,” Vince interrupted him. He flung his hand out to Bill. “Just give me the key.” Vince smiled down at Tyler. “I want him to talk to me,” he said as he used his free hand to rub his crotch and the growing bulge beneath his zipper. “I _need_ him to talk to me.”

After a slight hesitation, Bill shrugged and handed the key over. “Fine, but remember, I warned you.”

“And get me a wet washcloth or something. I want all that _stuff_ off him,” Vince said, waving his hand over Tyler. He scowled as he looked Tyler over, at the dried cum on his stomach and thighs. Honestly, Tyler was thankful for the opportunity to be clean, even if for a short time. He had had many visitors that day already, and could see why Vince didn’t want to touch him in his current state.

Tyler watched Vince play absent mindedly with the key as Bill went into the bathroom to grab the requested wet washcloth. The key vanished into Vince’s pocket as soon as Bill returned. Maybe he thought Bill would change his mind or something and ask for it back. Bill leaned down to clean Tyler off, but Vince stopped him. “Let me,” he said, reaching out for the washcloth. Bill seemed surprised, but handed it over.

Tyler didn’t move, merely watching as Vince tenderly cleaned him off, making sure to get all the soiled areas. Tyler grunted as the washcloth passed over his sore hole, but Vince didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t care. When Vince had cleaned Tyler to his satisfaction, he tossed the washcloth to Bill and asked him to leave them alone.

Tyler watched Bill, noting the confused looked on his face. Vince was clearly different than the others, and Bill seemed noticeably unsure of the man’s motivations. But Bill didn’t voice whatever he was thinking. He gave them one last glance as left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

The two sat there for a few moments, Tyler staring at the floor as Vince devoured his body with his eyes. “You’re beautiful,” Vince whispered. Tyler glanced up at him before quickly looking away. He had already hoped once that one of these men would go easy on him… and it had ended with him getting cut with a pocket knife. He wasn’t going to get any preconceived notions this time… and Tyler wasn’t the least bit surprised when the roughness started. Vince was suddenly in his face, grabbing his hair and wrenching his head back, making Tyler wince in pain. “When this muzzle comes off, you will be _silent_ , understand? You _will not_ speak unless I tell you to, and then it will only be to answer a question or to say whatever I tell you to say.” He shook Tyler’s head. “Got it?” Tyler winced again, then nodded slightly. Vince glared down at him as he produced the key from his pocket. “Good.”

The muzzle was unlocked and removed, and as much as Tyler wanted to tell the man thank you, he kept his mouth shut. Vince seemed to notice Tyler hesitance to speak, and smiled slightly as he set the muzzle aside.

“What are these?” he asked, noticing the faint pink lines on Tyler’s chest. The cut marks from Sal had healed well and faded over the last week or so. Every man noticed and commented, and upon hearing the comments, Bill made sure to tell each and every one _not_ to do anything to damage Tyler.

Tyler wanted to answer Vince, but hesitated, not sure if that was an actual question for him, or just Vince talking to himself.

Vince smiled, again seeing Tyler following instructions. “You may speak.”

Tyler nodded, then frowned as he thought about the knife wielding psycho. “One of Bill’s _friends_ got a little rough. Cut me.”

Vince tsked as he shook his head. He ran his fingertips faintly over the lines. “Some men need to learn to take care of their toys.”

Tyler wasn’t sure how to respond. He simply said, “I thought he was going to kill me.”

Vince’s eyes narrowed as he inspected the marks further. “These don’t look bad at all; I don’t think you came anywhere near death.”

Tyler shook his head. “That’s not what I meant, but yeah, they were shallow. Bill said there shouldn’t be any scars.”

Vince nodded. “Good, good.” The man began unbuttoning his pants, and had them removed soon after unzipping them. Tyler gasped aloud at the monster of a cock that greeted him. Tyler wasn’t sure if he had seen one so large before, and was afraid it would hurt him badly.

Vince saw him looking, and smiled as he lazily stroked himself. “Like what you see?” he asked softly.

Tyler’s eyes snapped up to meet Vince’s, and he shook his head. “No,” he mumbled. “No.”

Vince’s smile grew. “I think you do.” Tyler shook his head again. “Yeah, I think all these men Bill has coming here, has you constantly dripping. You’re constantly ready to lift that ass in the air and get fucked like the little slut you are.”

“No!” Tyler yelled. Tyler pulled his legs up against his chest, trying to make himself smaller, or maybe even disappear. “That’s a damn lie!”

Vince continued to stroke himself, precum dripping from the tip. Gathering a drop on his thumb, he knelt down, brought the thumb to Tyler’s lips, and tried to rub it across them. Tyler gagged and jerked away, grunting angrily when his cuffs wouldn’t let him get far. “Don’t!” he cried. “That’s disgusting!”

Vince laughed. Leaning in, he brought his mouth to Tyler’s ear. Tyler froze as he heard the man whisper, “Tell me you’re a whore and want me to fuck you.”

“No!” Tyler yelled angrily. He pulled his head away from Vince’s hot breath in his ear.

Vince chuckled softly as he followed, keeping his mouth close to Tyler’s ear. “Tell me.”

Tyler was silent, not wanting to say anything so humiliating, but not wanting to piss Vince off. Finally, in a desperate voice he asked, “What do you want from me?”

Vince sat back and took Tyler’s chin in his hand. Tyler was forced to look him in the eyes as the man said slowly, “You heard me earlier, I want you to talk dirty. I want dirty, nasty words coming from those cocksucking lips.” Tyler tried to wrench his head away, but Vince had a tight grip. “Now, tell me… ‘I want your cock; I want you to rape my ass.’”

Tyler found strength and tore his head from Vince’s grasp. “No! I’ll never say such awful things!” He glared at the man hatefully. “You might as well put the muzzle back on, because I’m not saying a word!”

Vince smirked. “You will, boy, you will.” Tyler screamed as his left nipple was grabbed and viciously squeezed. “Stop!” he yelled. Panting through his teeth, he watched apprehensively as his nipple was painfully squeezed by the man’s fingers. “Stop!”

Vince laughed. “Say it, boy, say it!”

“No!” Tyler screamed. His legs flailed as he tried to get away, and he tried in vain to kick Vince away, but Vince dodged him with ease. With a smirk, he started to twist the delicate nub. “Say it and this stops!”

Tyler screamed again, hoping that maybe Bill would hear and come again to save him. A quick glance at the door must have shown his hope for rescue, because Vince laughed again. “He’s not coming. I gave him extra cash to ignore any obnoxious noises and leave us alone,” he said with an evil grin. “Don’t worry though, I won’t damage you.”

Tyler let out an anguished cry as Vince twisted his poor nipple again. Tyler tried to bat the man’s hand away, but the chain of the cuffs brought his hands up short and he couldn’t reach. He let out another anguished cry as Vince twisted his nipple farther. Finally, Tyler couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m a whore and want you to fuck me!” he screamed. Vince let up on his grip a little. “And?” Tyler sobbed loudly. “And… and… I want your cock; I want you to …to… to rape my ass!”

Vince shuddered as he seemed to get a hold of himself. “Oh,” he moaned. “I almost came right then and there.” He released Tyler’s nipple, and Tyler whimpered in pain as he looked down to inspect whatever Vince had done to it. The poor thing was swollen and red. The entire area around it was red, and would most likely become a large bruise. He moved closer to the radiator and maneuvered his cuffed hands so he could reach the sore appendage. Tyler hissed in pain as he lightly touched the nub. “What the fuck?” he murmured. This guy was beginning to be just as crazy as Sal was.

A swift slap to his thigh made Tyler jumped and turn his attention back to the man above him. “Lean back and spread ‘em. Show me that pucker,” Vince said yearningly.

Tyler must have hesitated too long, because Vince’s hand moved threateningly towards his nipple again. “No!” Tyler screeched. He leaned back against the wall and threw his legs open wide, straining with the effort to keep them open. Vince reached out to touch the sore skin around his hole. Tyler jumped at the contact. He turned tear-filled eyes to Vince. _Please_ , he mouthed. _Don’t._

Vince smiled as he ran his finger over Tyler’s already abused hole. “Look at that, nice and stretched and ready for me.” He hummed in approval, sticking a fingertip in and out, watching Tyler jump and whimper as he did so.

“I’m going to destroy your hole even further little whore… You ready?”

Tyler whimpered and shook his head. _Please, don’t_ , he mouthed again.

“The answer is, ‘Yes, Sir. Please… I need you to fuck me hard,’” Vince growled. He gave Tyler’s thigh a hard slap for emphasis.

Tyler shook his head sadly. “Please…” he whispered aloud.

Vince slapped his face this time, sending the poor boy’s body toppling over and his head slamming to the floor. Tyler yelped in pain as his temple hit the hard floor, his hands pulled back harshly by the short chain of the cuffs. Vince motioned impatiently for him to get back up, but he lay there for a few moments before pushing and pulling himself up and back into position.

“I’ll ask again,” Vince said angrily. “You ready for me to destroy your hole even further, little whore?”

Quietly, almost so quiet Vince couldn’t hear him he said, “Yes, Sir. Please… I need you to fuck me hard.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Vince replied. He lined up his cock and eased inside with slow, careful thrusts.  
Tyler hissed at the intrusion, his sore hole burning painfully. “Don’t!” he gasped. “Stop, it hurts, please don’t…”

Vince laughed, clearly he could care less. “That’s it. You’re taking it so well, boy. Look at that boy pussy just swallowing me up. Fuck.”

Tyler sobbed as the man’s large cock filled him up. He had been right earlier, it was huge, and it was hurting him as the man began to thrust in and out of his body. “Please… stop!” he cried. “You’re too big, it hurts!”

Vince pulled out and slammed himself back in, making Tyler howl with pain. “That’s it,” Vince growled, his hips smacking off Tyler’s ass in a quick rhythm. The vibrations from the thrusts moved through Tyler’s body, making him slide down the wall and lay fully on the floor beneath the man viciously fucking him. Vince groaned and threw his head back in bliss. “Take my cock, you fucking whore.”

“Not… a whore!” Tyler hiccupped. Tears flowed from his eyes, running down his cheeks and splashing to the floor beneath his head. He groaned as Vince pulled out and plunged back into him again. “I’m not a whore!” he bawled.  
Vince made sure he maneuvered his cock to hit Tyler’s sweat spot, smiling widely when he heard Tyler moan. “Enjoy that boy? I bet you did because you’re a filthy fucking whore. Aren’t you?” He pulled back and hit the spot again, making Tyler moan loudly. He laughed as he did it again and again, making Tyler moan repeatedly.

“No… no…” Tyler sobbed. He reached out as if to push Vince away. “No…”

“I think you do,” Vince told him. “Tell me you like it, boy.”

Tyler wanted to resist, but damnit, it did actually feel good when Vince hit that spot. “Yes… yes…” he breathed. No one else had cared to hit that spot as they fucked him. Tyler hated to admit it, but it was somewhat of a relief that he’d at least get a little pleasure out of this.

“Tell me what you are.”

“I’m a whore,” Tyler relented. “Is that what you want to hear?” A few more tears slipped down his cheeks.

Vince shook his head. “More. You’re not _just_ a whore, you’re a _filthy fucking_ whore, say it.”

Tyler’s cheeks grew red as he repeated the words, “I’m a filthy fucking whore!” Tyler practically screamed the last word as he orgasmed and cum erupted from his cock. Tyler keened in surprise, making a face as some of his cum landed on his cheek and forehead. Vince chuckled. He reached out and rubbed the cum into Tyler’s cheek, making the boy jerk away, begging for him to stop.

“See, told you that you liked it.” Tyler moaned as Vince touched his sensitive cock, a few small spurts of cum dribbling from the tip. Vince smiled as leaned in and gave the tip a quick flick with his tongue, making Tyler jump and whimper. Vince then leaned down, his mouth close to Tyler’s ear. “Good bitch. Pretty little slut,” he murmured into Tyler’s ear, nipping at his ear lobe. Tyler’s breath hitched, and he started sobbing loudly. “Please, stop!” he cried. “No more, please!”

Vince could feel himself getting close. “Just a little more, my little whore.” He thrust in and out quickly, then slowed down to hold himself off. “Tell me… tell me you want my cum inside you.”

Tyler sniffed, his eyes full of tears as he stared up at the man writhing on top of him. “Please Vince… fill me with your cum…”

Vince smiled down at him, the sweat dripping off his face as he snapped his hips a bit harder. “You _want_ my cum?”  
Tyler grimaced, but nodded. “Y-yes Sir, I want your cum.”

“Really?”

Tyler still looked disgusted but responded as Vince wanted. “Really Vince. I need it. I am a little whore, Sir. Please… please. May I please have your cum?”

Vince suddenly stiffened and his cock spasmed within Tyler’s hole. Tyler groaned as the hot liquid shot inside him, coating his insides. Vince’s head went back as he groaned himself, pumping his hips a few times to milk the last of his sperm from his cock.

Tyler almost groaned aloud as the man’s softened cock slipped from his body. Even soft it was still large enough to be uncomfortable. Tyler closed his eyes, ready for the man to leave, but Vince wasn’t done. Tyler’s eyes snapped back open as he felt the man’s fingers shove their way into his ass, curling inside him as the man scooped out his cooling cum. Using his other hand, Vince grabbed Tyler’s chin and forced him to look at him. Vince then jabbed his fingers and thumb into the pressure points on Tyler’s jaw to force his mouth open. Tyler shrieked in horror, frantically trying to pull his face away, as Vince then thrust his fingers into Tyler’s mouth, smearing the cum on his tongue. Tyler gagged as he moved his tongue in a desperate attempt to push the cum out of his mouth. But Vince was too quick, and forced his mouth shut and _kept_ it shut with his large hands. Tyler shook his head, hoping to work the man’s hands loose. He pulled against the cuffs as he wildly tried to push the man away, but succeeded in only hurting himself. It was no use; it was swallow or suffocate. Vince chuckled as he watched the dilemma play across Tyler’s face. His face broke into a large smile as he watched Tyler make a face as he finally swallowed. Tyler’s stomach instantly threatened to bring it back up. He gagged and swallowed a few times, and then his stomach reluctantly settled.

Vince finally pulled away, reaching for Tyler’s well-fucked hole once again. Kicking at the man, Tyler glowered at Vince, ready to yell at him not to do it again. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Tyler found Vince’s cum covered fingers caressing his tongue once again. This time Tyler had the thought to try and bite, but Vince was once again too quick for him. Vince’s fingers pulled free before his teeth even grazed skin, and Tyler found his mouth forcefully clamped shut again.

“We’ll do this until it’s gone, my little whore,” Vince declared with a smile. Tyler grumbled behind Vince’s hands, shaking his head in protest. The man couldn’t be serious?!

But ultimately, Tyler wasn’t given a choice. What followed was a sheer battle of wills, and Vince clearly won. After some long, dreadful minutes, the cum was finally gone. Vince pulled away, pushing Tyler away from him. Tyler all but collapsed on the sticky, filthy floor, all too grateful to stay there. He coughed and gagged at the taste of cum in his mouth, his stomach once again rolling and threatening to bring it all back up. Tyler swallowed repeatedly, forcing himself not to think about what filled his stomach.

Vince leaned down and kissed his forehead, shushing Tyler as he started to cry. “Say thank you,” he whispered in Tyler’s ear. “Say thank you.”

“Thank you,” Tyler croaked, his voice breaking.

Vince hummed his approval. “What a good little whore,” he said. “You did well.”

Tyler blinked back his tears as he stared off at the far side of the room. He waited for Vince to react, to demand some kind of response, but the man didn’t say anything as he sat above him, seemingly okay that Tyler was vacant and not answering. He leaned down and gave Tyler another quick kiss on the forehead, then got up to get dressed. Tyler took that to mean he was leaving, and turned on his side to face away from him. He buried his face in his hands and continued to cry quietly.

Once he was dressed Vince left the room, promising Tyler he’d see him soon before shutting the door. Tyler didn’t move, all too happy for the man to leave. Out of all the men who had used him, Vince by far had caused the most humiliation. No one had made him say such things, making him feel so useless, like nothing. And eating the cum from his ass… that had been a whole new level of degradation. Tyler shuddered as he sighed heavily. Hopefully he wouldn’t see the man again.

Tyler lay in the quiet of the bedroom, listening to movement on the other side of the bedroom door. Bill and Vince must have moved to stand near the door, because Tyler realized he could hear their conversation clearly.

“I want him, Bill,” Vince said.

“You… oh, okay… uh…,” Bill stumbled with his words.

“He’s just what I want Bill, I want him. I’ll pay you right now,” Vince said excitedly.

“Well, I really don’t want to make a decision right now. I’ve got a few claims already, and I’ve got a few more-”

“ _No_ ,” Vince cut Bill off. “No more “try outs” Bill. I want him… now.”

Bill could be heard sighing. “Okay, okay. The others will be pissed at me, but I guess I’ll find a way to make them happy.”

“Good,” Vince said with a happy sigh. “You had originally said 15… I propose 10.”

Bill chuckled. “You know how much I went through to get him? How much I go through to feed him and take care of him every day?”

At this Tyler snorted. Like Bill went far out of his way to “take care of him.”

Vince didn’t seem to be buying it either. “Sure,” he snapped. “I guess I can go up to 11.”

“12 5,” Bill countered.

Vince hemmed and hawed for a moment before saying, “Fine, deal. $12,500.”

Tyler’s eyes went wide. Vince was actually going to pay $12,500 for him? Like a piece of property? Just like that?! The thought brought new tears to his eyes. Sniveling, he almost missed the last part of the conversation.

“Okay, deal,” Bill said. “But not today. Come in a few days. I’ll let you know when I have him ready to go.”

In a few days, Tyler would be free of Bill, but his fate would be in the hands of Vince.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a little "daddy/daughter" role play. :)

“I know you can’t speak, but I want you to call me Daddy.”

Tyler tried to squirm away as the newest rapist leaned down and started to pull his pants off. He grumbled and protested beneath the muzzle, but it only made the man smile. The man’s eyes seemed to light up as more of Tyler’s body was exposed as the sweatpants were pulled lower and lower down his legs. The man got the pants free of his legs and threw them across the room, and Tyler pulled his legs up in an attempt to hide himself. The man laughed and pulled his legs down. “Now, now. There’s no need to be modest.” Tyler’s eyes narrowed in contempt as the man pulled the front hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Tyler felt exposed and like he was on display as the man’s eyes traveled up and down his body.

Crouching down, “Daddy” pulled the bag he had dropped when entering the room closer to him and unzipped it. Tyler’s eyes went wide as he watched the man pull out a long blonde wig and what appeared to be women’s undergarments. He wasn’t planning to put those things on Tyler, was he?!

Apparently, he was. Daddy leaned forward and placed the wig on Tyler’s head. He arranged it affectionately, making sure it was just right. Tyler mumbled a protest and tried to shake it off. A swift backhand made him freeze. “No,” the man growled. The two stared each down until Tyler finally nodded slowly. Okay, okay, just let him do what he’s going to do.

Tyler eyed the pair of women’s panties and bra. He watched as Daddy delicately picked up the blue lacy material, running his hands across the garments almost lovingly. “You’ll look beautiful in these,” he murmured. “The blue will bring out the color in your eyes beautifully.” Tyler didn’t share in the sentiment.

The panties were pulled slowly up his legs, and Daddy took his time making sure they were adjusted on Tyler’s body to his satisfaction. Next came the bra. “Now, I know I can’t put the straps on,” the man said, “But I can still hook it on.” He smirked as Tyler grumbled his protest. “Don’t be so sensitive, you’ll look lovely in it.”

Tyler’s face flushed as the bra was fastened on his chest. Daddy looked up and down Tyler’s newly attired body, licking his lips. “Beautiful,” he whispered. Tyler personally thought he looked ridiculous, especially without anything filling the bra. That problem was quickly remedied. Tyler’s face flushed yet again as Daddy placed rubbery breast forms into the bra, filling them out almost perfectly. Daddy was breathing a little heavily now at the sight.

Tyler couldn’t help but think that this guy was a complete perv. He wanted _this_ man, more than _any_ of the others, away from him as quickly as possible. This was the type of person you found watching and then touching the kids at the local playground.

“It’s too bad I can’t have your mouth free. I’d love for you to wear some lovely red lipstick,” Daddy said as he held up the tube of lipstick he had removed from his bag. Tyler complained behind the muzzle and shook his head. The lingerie and wig were bad enough, lipstick was downright wrong.

Daddy smiled and shrugged. “Oh well. Maybe next time.” Tyler’s eyes narrowed. There wouldn’t _be_ a next time. Honestly, Tyler wasn’t sure _why_ this man was even here. Just days ago Bill’s friend Vince has said he wanted Tyler, and that no other men could touch him. Bill had agreed, saying he’d cancel all the other “appointments.” But, here this man was, calling himself Daddy and dressing Tyler in women’s lingerie.

Tyler jumped when Daddy touched his cheek, his eyes flashing hot lust as Tyler’s own flashed fear and uncertainty back. “Call me Daddy,” the man whispered. “I want to hear it.” Tyler shook his head and stuck his chin out, trying to indicate he couldn’t say anything with the muzzle on. The man chuckled. “I know, I know. But that doesn’t mean you can’t try.”

Tyler sighed, then mumbled as clearly as he could, “Daddy.” It sounded more like “hmm mme,” but the man smiled just the same. “Nice,” he said. “Again.” Tyler repeated the word, then again, and again. Tyler was fighting not to roll his eyes as the man made him repeat the word at least six times. As Tyler mumbled “Daddy” over and over, the man played with the wig as if he was lovingly stroking a woman’s hair. Daddy’s hands roamed over Tyler’s body, paying careful attention to his fake breasts and the lacy blue bra holding them to his chest. Fingertips lightly ran over the blue cloth covering Tyler’s cock, making Tyler shudder and his cock involuntarily reacted to the sensation.

Daddy then began talking to him, telling him he had been a bad girl, that he had been teasing Daddy, and would now get what he deserved. Tyler cowered as the man leaned over him, whispering fowl things in his ear. Daddy even called him Angela, and Tyler knew this may be more than just a fantasy to the man. This was something deeper.

Tyler began whining, curling up defensively, head shaking wildly, _no, no, no, please_ , as Daddy advanced over him, suddenly yanking the blue lacy panties, which he had so meticulously put on an arranged to his liking, down and off. Almost businesslike, he moved and positioned Tyler with his chest down, his ass in the air and legs splayed wide, asshole on display. Tyler squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation as the man continued to remark on his body and talk to him as if he was a bad girl and needed to be taught a lesson. “Look at that pussy,” Daddy commented as he ran his fingers over Tyler’s hole. “You’ve been teasing me with it for days, just hoping I’d throw you down and fuck you, weren’t you?” The man paused as he continued groping Tyler’s ass. “You are a naughty, nasty, filthy little slut, aren’t you little girl? Prancing around in your pretty bra and underwear, teasing Daddy with that puffy little ass of yours. Daddy knows, baby… Daddy knows your hot little hole needs to get stretched out by Daddy’s fat cock…. Don’t you little girl?”

Tyler shook his head, unsure of his exact role in this man’s game. A sharp slap to his ass cheek had him jumping away with a squeak. He looked back at Daddy, his eyes widening questioningly. “I asked you a question Angela,” he snarled. Tyler nodded slowly, mumbling “Yes, Daddy” in hopes of appeasing the man. It must have worked, because Daddy smiled. “That’s my good girl. Now spread your legs a bit more for Daddy. Show Daddy what belongs to him.” Tyler turned away as his face flushed a deep red, spreading his legs as he was instructed. Daddy sighed happily as Tyler’s hole was spread open farther for him. “Beautiful Angela, beautiful.”

Tyler screamed in shock and surprise, sensations flooding through him as the man’s cock was unceremoniously shoved into him. There had been no preparation, no indication that the man was about to thrust into him. Daddy took no qualms about pounding into him, making Tyler squirm beneath him as his cock barreled in and out of his hole.

Daddy’s hands found their way to Tyler’s chest, lifting him up onto his elbows. Tyler could then feel the man’s hands feeling his fake breasts, the man panting and mumbling about how good they feel in his hands. Mumbling about how Tyler was all grown up, and his body was no longer that of a girl. Tyler tried to ignore the words as he braced himself as the man pounded into him, making his poor knees shift across the hard floor, the skin burning as he moved.

Tyler moaned and whimpered as the man fucked him, the hair of the wig falling over his shoulders to hide his face. Tyler gratefully lowered his forehead to the floor, happy for the wig to hide his face. Daddy slowed, then sped up, pulling his hard cock out only to snap it back into Tyler’s body. Tyler moaned and reacted when and as the man asked, feeling himself flush with embarrassment.

“That’s it, moan little girl. You’re just a whore like mommy.” He slapped Tyler’s ass hard. “Say it. ‘I’m just a whore like mommy.’”

Tyler was taken by surprise at the request. Daddy clearly wasn’t playing with a full deck. Was he pretending Tyler was actually _his daughter_? Was that where the name Angela came from?

Another slap to his ass made Tyler jump. “Say it!”

With a groan, Tyler began to mumble, “I’m just a whore like mommy… hmm uss ore ike mmme.”

“Again,” the ordered man, slapping Tyler’s ass again.

“I’m just a whore like mommy… hmm uss ore ike mmme,” Tyler groaned, the man’s hips slapping against his ass.

Daddy grabbed the wig, his fingers digging through the strands and catching Tyler’s own hair. Tyler yelped in pain as the fingers dug into his scalp. Daddy pushed down, pressing Tyler’s face forcefully against the floor. Grunting, the man yelled, “You feel good little girl! Now hold on, you slut! It’s not over until Daddy pumps your cunt full of cum…”

Tyler closed his eyes, bracing himself as the man somehow picked up the pace and fucked him even faster, harder. Tyler struggled to lift his head just a little to relieve some of the pressure on his nose, but Daddy’s grip was too strong. He pushed back against Daddy’s grip with all the strength he could muster, hoping maybe the man would take the hint, but the man’s grip only seemed to tighten.

“On second thought…” Tyler yelped in surprise as he was flipped onto his back, Daddy’s cock not withdrawing as he was moved. “I like this better,” Daddy said with a smirk. Daddy leaned over Tyler, feeling up his fake breasts again as he fucked him. Tyler stared off above the man’s head, just waiting for it to be over. "Look me in the eye while I fuck you!" the man yelled. Tyler’s eyes immediately snapped to Daddy’s. They locked eyes, and Daddy took him with his eyes at the same time his cock took Tyler’s ass.

Daddy began slowing down, panting harshly as he pulled out and came on Tyler’s chest. Tyler gagged as the hot liquid hit his chest, covering the lacy blue bra, some even hitting his face. “Rub the cum in,” Daddy commanded. Tyler shook his head, raising his cuffed hands to show he wasn’t able. Daddy frowned. “Try, you can do it.” Tyler sighed, then shuffled himself so his hands could reach his chest. Closing his eyes in disgust, Tyler began to rub the cum into his fake breasts, into the skin of his chest. Daddy laughed as he watched. “What a stupid whore.”

Covered in sweat and cum, his hole gaping open and cum trickling down his ass and legs, Tyler turned on his side and curled in on himself as Daddy finally climbed off of him and moved to gather his pants.

“I trust you’ve learned your lesson Angela? You won’t be teasing Daddy like that again, will you?” Daddy asked as he zipped and buttoned his pants.

Tyler shook his head, then nodded, not sure what the right answer was. The blonde wig shifted, falling to cover his face. Daddy reached down and removed the wig, and he could be heard shoving it back into his bag.

“Damn, I wish you weren’t sold, boy,” he muttered as he zipped up the bag. He stood and looked down at Tyler with desire. “I’d sure like that ass available whenever I wanted it.” Tyler grimaced and looked away. “Sure glad Bill owed me that favor,” he muttered with a soft chuckle and shake of his head.

Daddy headed for the door. He opened it, then stopped and turned back to Tyler. “You can keep the lingerie,” he said teasingly as he winked at Tyler. “To remember our time together.”

****

Tyler hadn’t been allowed to keep the lingerie, which he wasn’t exactly upset about. After Daddy had left Bill had given him a bath, then left him alone for the rest of the night. At one point, Tyler had heard Bill talking to someone outside the bedroom door, but not hearing the other side of the conversation, Tyler assumed he was talking on the phone. Interested in what the man was saying, or possibly planning, he had strained his ears, but was unable to make out the words.

Tyler slept soundly that night, exhausted from his time with Daddy.

The next few days Tyler was left completely alone. No men showed up to use his body. Not even Bill entered the room other than to sleep, take him to the bathroom, or deliver his “meals”. Bill didn’t even stick around to feed Tyler, he just unlocked he muzzle, dropped the sandwich and water bottle at his feet, and left. After so many days of being hand fed, Tyler was almost at a loss of what to do. Should he feed himself, or would Bill be back? Finally, Tyler had just dug into the sandwich as soon as Bill left the room. Throughout the few days, Tyler surprisingly grew bored with nothing to do. There was a kind of dull pain at having nothing to do, coupled with the isolation. Being raped and abused at least involved getting some attention, some human contact, even if that contact had sucked.

On the third day, Tyler surprisingly found that he was actually happy when Bill arrived with his sandwich and bottle of water. Tyler drank the water gratefully when it was offered, his mouth felt like a desert after being gagged all day. It wasn’t too much later that his head began to swim. The room became blurry, and he blinked his eyes repeatedly in an effort to dispel it.

“That’s right,” his captor said. “Sleep. Gotta get you ready for your new owner.”

Tyler’s brain tried to grasp ahold of that last statement. Owner? _Owner?_ But whatever he had been drugged with was finally taking him under, and Tyler fell into blissful darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler slowly climbed back to consciousness. He could barely register the feeling of his bare stomach rubbing against soft material, and his cheek rubbing against the same. It felt like his lower body was elevated. Tyler groaned as he struggled to become aware of his surroundings.

A soft laugh came from behind him. “Oh, good. I see you’re awake,” came a male voice from behind him.

The voice sounded familiar, but Tyler couldn’t place it. Tyler had no clue who it was or even _where_ he was. “What the fu-. What the fuck is going on?” he mumbled.

The voice behind him chuckled.

“What the fuck is going on, is exactly that; fucking. I’ve been wanting a little fucktoy like you for a very, very long time and now I have you and you’re not leaving here until this perfect little body of yours is stretched and worn, and your mind is broken beyond repair.”

Tyler screamed as pain engulfed his hole. He felt the familiar torture of feeling the impossible length of a man’s cock push inside him.

“I’ve been fucking you gently for a while now, but it will be even more fun with you awake!” the man yelled as he thrust deeper into Tyler’s body. “Now I can really fuck you good!”

His consciousness becoming clearer, Tyler scrambled to move, to get himself up and off of whatever he was lying on. Mainly he wanted away from the intrusion in his ass. As he struggled, adrenaline pumped through him, his mind clearing, and everything was coming into focus. Tyler realized he was on a bed, a large pillow beneath his hips to keep his ass in the air. And the owner of that voice was viciously fucking him. Tyler cried out in outrage, and tried to turn or pull himself away from the invasion. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a man who looked vaguely familiar, but again, he couldn’t place why. His mind was still too cloudy to think clearly and figure it out. Whoever he was, the man was smiling happily as he pounded away on Tyler’s ass, his hands gripping Tyler’s hips so hard that they were going to leave bruises.

“No!” Tyler yelled. “Stop!” He swung back in an attempt to hit the man behind him, but only swiped at the air between them.

The man laughed joyously as he continued thrusting his large cock into Tyler. His hips snapped back and forth, pulling himself out to the tip before plunging back in.

Tyler cried out in pain and anger, but he was powerless to stop the man from taking him as he wished. Tears streaming down his chin, Tyler shot a pleading look back at the man before burying his face into the bed covers beneath him. _Just let it happen,_ he thought. _It’ll be over soon._

“Oh, it’s _so_ nice that’s your awake now. I just love the expression on your face - the horror, the pain, humiliation and resignation to the fact that for the time being you’ve been reduced to an object to be used. That’s the look I want to see in your face _every_ time I rape you.”

Tyler cried out, screaming out a sob filled “Please, stop!” as the man pulled out and plunged back in yet again.

That must have done it for his rapist, because Tyler felt hot cum shoot deep inside his body. The man’s body convulsed as his cock fired, filling Tyler with his seed.

Tyler’s body sagged onto the bed, his hips sinking into the pillow beneath him. His legs were shaking as the man milked the last of his seed into his body. Tyler was completely exhausted and his hole sore by the time the man finally finished cumming inside him. The man collapsed on top of Tyler, making Tyler’s body press hard into the mattress and causing him to struggle to breath under the weight.

“Such a nice fuck,” the man panted into his ear. A lazy, arrogant smirk on his lips, he kissed Tyler’s stunned face. “I definitely made the right decision purchasing you. I just knew I had to have you the day I fed you my cum from your ass.”

Tyler shuddered, knowing fully who this man was now. Shuddered again, knowing that this is what Bill had meant by owner. This man now “owned” Tyler… Tyler was his “ _property_ ”. This man would now take care of him and do to Tyler as he pleased. As before, none of what happened to him was his decision, all decisions were to be made by the man lying on top of him.

The man finally climbed off of Tyler and off the bed, returning moments later. Tyler didn’t watch, hardly paying attention to what was happening around him. But when something cold and hard was roughly shoved inside him, he couldn’t ignore it. “Wha-?” Tyler lifted his head and looked over his shoulder.

The man patted the large plug seated within him, chuckling as he said, “Don’t want all that goodness dripping out.”

Tyler ignored him, looking away. The man moved to the door and opened it. “Sleep my little whore, your Master will return later on.” And with that he was gone.

Tyler sighed heavily. Is that what he was now? A whore? A whore for men to use as they wanted, with no protest or defiance on his part?

Tyler sighed again and pulled himself off of the bed. Standing up, he winced as the large plug moved within him, the hard rubber rubbing against his insides as he took a few steps away from the bed. Looking around, he took in the dismal room that surrounded him. As far as room’s went, this one was pretty unremarkable. A plain, off white linoleum tiled floor. There were no windows, the walls looked like typical red bricks used in construction. Walking up to a wall, Tyler reached out and touched it, finding it merely paneling made to look like red brick. Anything to make the room more depressing, right? A metal framed twin bed, the one he had woken up on, was perpendicular to one wall. Surprisingly, a good sized, fluffy pillow and new, clean sheets and blanket adorned it. By the looks of the rest of the room, Tyler half expected there to be holes or stains covering them. Although, who knew what the mattress looked like. A chest of drawers, almost as tall as he was, was the only other piece of furniture in the room. He tried opening a few of the drawers but found them all locked. Thinking back, he wondered if Vince had retrieved the anal plug from one of the locked drawers.

Tyler found himself sighing again. Vince. Goddamn Vince. The man had been horrible to him, had made him say unspeakable things, had made him eat… he couldn’t think about it. And now here Tyler was, in the man’s house… _owned_. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Tyler moved on to inspect what he surprisingly found to be an attached bathroom. Nothing fancy, just a toilet, shower stall, pedestal sink and mirror.

Eyeing the shower, Tyler couldn’t help but feel compelled to use it. He felt disgusting after being fucked while unconscious, then so roughly used after waking up. Even the thoughts and memories that had come flooding back after realizing it was Vince fucking him had made him feel dirty. If the way Vince had acted the last time Tyler had seen him days ago was any indication, Tyler would be feeling dirty and humiliated quite often. Unless he could find a way out of here. Shuddering at the thought of spending _any_ more with Vince, Tyler moved to the shower and turned it on. He gathered a washcloth and towel from a shelf over the toilet as he waited for the shower to warm up.

Tyler stayed in the shower for as long as he dared. Despite the hot water beating down onto his reddened skin, he still didn’t feel clean. Silly, really, as were the tears he’d shed the moment he’d entered the shower. Giving into that kind of emotion wouldn’t help right now, he had to pull himself together.

There was no reason for him to break down now anyway. He’d been forced to do so much in the short time of his captivity, been made to service men of various brutal and frightening dispositions, and none of them had cared a damn about him. Tyler had been forced to endure and to let it all wash away from him, mentally and physically, any time he’d been given a chance to bathe, even if it was with Bill. Tyler smiled slightly as he washed, reveling in the fact that he was actually cleaning himself. There was no Bill with his calloused hands washing him, stroking him, or finger fucking him as he was bathed.

Leaning his forehead against the shower wall, Tyler stood for a few moments enjoying the sensation of the hot water flowing over his skin. Shifting slightly to ease the ache in his hips, he hissed as the movement made the plug seated within him move against his sore insides. Tyler frowned, thinking about the damn thing within him, then made a decision. _Fuck Vince!_ Growling under his breath, Tyler grabbed the end of the plug and slowly began pulling it from his body. He groaned as the large rubber plug was dragged from his hole, as Vince’s leftover cum began to run down his thighs. Tyler dropped the plug to the shower floor, the thing making a soft thud as it landed. Tyler stared at it for a moment before reaching to grab the discarded washcloth and scrub the dirty feeling of Vince’s cum away.

The dirty feeling starting to subside, Tyler threw the washcloth to the shower floor. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, not sure if the moisture was more tears or the shower spray. He sighed loudly. Okay, he needed to pull himself together. He admonished himself for being so silly and weak. He had to continue to focus on surviving each moment and not get too ahead of himself.

That meant getting out of the damn shower before Vince came in looking for him. Vince had said to sleep, that he would return later, but that could mean anywhere from twenty minutes to a few hours.

Tyler steeled himself and sniffed back the last of the useless tears as he turned the shower off and stepped out. He wrapped the towel around his waist after he dried his body, then exited the bathroom, moving to sit on the bed. Tyler planned to wait there for Vince to return, and then he would let the man know exactly how he felt about all of this.

****

Tyler watched the man enter the room from where he sat on the bed. “I won’t be your whore, Vince,” he said angrily. The rubber plug made a thud as Tyler tossed it onto the floor at Vince’s feet.

His new “owner” first smiled at the fact Tyler had remembered him, but then quickly frowned at the plug as it landed at his feet and rolled to the side. As Vince entered the room, he pushed the door shut gently, not seeming to notice that it didn’t actually shut. Then, “You think you have a choice?” He toed the plug aside with another frown as he moved away from the door.

Tyler’s eyes narrowed. “Of course I do.”

Vince smiled again. “You were quite the whore for Bill.”

Tyler faltered for just a moment. “That… that was different.”

Vince’s eyebrow quirked. “Oh?”

Tyler stood up and advanced on Vince, who didn’t move as he stared at him stone faced. Tyler gripped the towel around his waist with clenched fingers. “Look, I may have done those things, but as you may have noticed, I was handcuffed to a radiator. I didn’t have a…” Tyler trailed off, his eyes widening.

“A choice?” Vince asked with a smirk.

Tyler shook his head to clear his thoughts, then glaring at him, yelled, “Look, I know what you’re thinking, and your _friend Bill_ tried that ‘I am your owner, you’re my property and I make all the decisions’ crap too. But I… am... not... property. I can walk out of here, walk right out the front door.”

Vince watched him calmly for a few moments. Then, cocking his head slightly to the side, he asked, “You think so?” A smirk appeared on his lips, as if daring Tyler to try.

Tyler’s eyes darted back and forth between Vince and the bedroom door. “Yes.”

Vince unexpectedly stepped away, and Tyler watched nervously as Vince removed a key ring from his pocket and unlocked one of the drawers in the dresser. Pulling a bundle of cloth from the drawer, he turned and handed it to Tyler. “What’s this?” Tyler asked. Vince chuckled. “Can’t have you running out there in a towel.”

Tyler recognized the bundle as the sweatpants and t-shirt Bill had bought for him, the clothes Tyler had last remembered wearing. He grabbed the clothes angrily, earning another chuckle from Vince. He hastily dropped the towel and pulled the clothes on, happy to be dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, even if he was still barefoot.

He then glared at Vince, waiting for his next move. Surprisingly, the man calmly stepped to the side, almost making sure he wasn’t between Tyler and the door. When Tyler didn’t move, he sighed softly as he lifted his hand and motioned towards the door.

Tyler’s eyes opened wide in surprise. “You won’t stop me?”

Vince merely shook his head.

Tyler cautiously walked towards the bedroom door, his eyes watching Vince intently for any signs of trickery. But his “owner” continued to stand there silently, only his eyes moving as he watched his “property” move towards the door.

Tyler opened the bedroom door slowly, peeking out the crack, expecting someone to be out there to stop him. Then with a quick glance at his captor, who still stood motionless, he darted out the door. Tyler was somewhat surprised to see the room was on the second floor of a large sized house. With the looks of the room, he had half expected to find himself in the basement. But there was no time for that. Pushing those thoughts aside, he surveyed the area quickly. He could easily see the way out, and ran down a long carpeted hall and down a set of curving stairs, reaching the front door in a matter of seconds. He half expected it to be locked, but it opened easily, and he sprinted through the doorway. Tyler had been unconscious when brought here, and was unsure where to go at first. But seeing a long paved driveway, he ran towards it, intending to follow it to the road.

His bare foot was inches away from the black pavement when his body was tackled from the side and brought to the ground. Tyler’s breath left him in a whoosh, and he groaned as pain lanced up his side from the impact.

Before poor Tyler could figure out what was happening, he was yanked forcefully to his feet and dragged back into the house. He had barely caught his breath when he was dropped to the floor at his captor’s feet. Dull black boots filled his peripheral vision, which he figured could only belong to his captor’s guards.

A soft laugh filled his ears, and he angrily snapped his head up, glaring at Vince laughing from above him. “You said you wouldn’t stop me,” Tyler growled.

Vince smirked. “ _I_ didn’t. _They_ did.” He waved at his guards.

The boy spared them a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the man standing before him.

Vince leaned down and Tyler shied away as hands, holding something he couldn’t see, moved towards his face. Before he knew it or could fight back, those hands were at his neck, and he gave a choked gasp as something hard and leather was placed and then locked around his neck. Tyler looked up, his hand on the object at his neck, which he now realized was a harsh, unforgiving collar.

Vince then stood and glowered down at him. “You will never know freedom again. You will never again make your own decisions, be in control of what you do, or have any say in who touches you, fucks you, or otherwise uses your body. You’re my property now,” Vince said. Then with a smirk, added, “You’re my property, and I am your Master.”

His hand still clutching the collar in disbelief, Tyler sighed heavily before lowering his head to the floor in defeat.


	6. Epilogue

Three Months Later…

“Whore! Get in here, now!” Master called.

A soft “Yes Master,” was heard followed by the soft padding of bare feet across the carpeted floor in the hallway. Whore entered the room and obediently knelt down in front of his Master. Whore kept his eyes on the floor, hands resting lightly on his thighs as he waited for his Master’s instructions. Whore knew not to speak out of turn, and to wait for his Master to speak. He had learned that lesson the hard way. His Master had decided Whore wasn’t following the rule about waiting to speak, and Whore had been forced to wear a muzzle for almost two weeks, one just like Bill had made him wear. The muzzle had only come off when Whore needed to service his Master’s cock or when he was allowed to eat. Master had threatened that the next time Whore broke the rule, his lips would be sewn shut for a few days. Whore hadn’t talked out of turn since.

The silence seemed to stretch between them. Whore was proud that he managed to use his training and keep himself still and not fidget. “I’m getting hard, Whore,” Master said finally. He watched Whore’s face, and surprisingly saw excitement.

“May I take out Master’s cock?” Whore asked without hesitation, his tongue shooting out to lick his lips eagerly. “Yes, you may.” He moved gracefully and reached out to unbutton and then unzip his Master’s pants and gently brought the man’s cock out. “May I worship Master’s cock?” Whore asked. He looked so precious, looking up at his Master from his knees, his eyes shining with eagerness. Master smiled down at him. “Yes, you may.” Whore shimmied up closer and reached out with his tongue. He began licking and kissing the tip gently. Then lifting it delicately, Whore took it between his lips, gently sliding it into his mouth, working it slowly, going deeper, until Master could feel the back of his throat. Master could feel the wetness of his mouth, taking his cock in whole. Whore started a slow, steady rhythm, taking care to push the back of his throat against the head of his Master’s cock. Master leaned his head back against the chair and let his Whore work, his cock enjoying the worship, his hands buried gently in his Whore’s hair.

Although Whore was worshiping him beautifully, Master felt he needed more. With a slight nudge against Whore’s head, Master said, “Master’s going to put his property to further use now. Turn around and lift your ass up, Master is going to use your tight little ass.” Whore pulled his mouth from Master’s cock with a soft slurp, strings of drool attached to his lips as he backed away. He then turned around and bent over, sticking his ass out, reaching back to hold his ass cheeks apart with his hands. “Good boy!” Master praised softly, getting up from his chair. Master ran his hand lightly over Whore’s ass below his Whore’s white knuckled grip, relishing in the red welts from the caning the night before. He smiled to himself as he ran his hands over the welts on his Whore’s lower ass cheeks and thighs, listening to the minute gasps as Whore felt slight pain from the touches. “Why did you allow me do this to you, Whore?” Master asked as he continued running his hand over the welts. “Why did you let me make your ass look so beautiful?” Whore shifted a little uncomfortably, then answered, “To suffer for you, Master.” Master hummed in approval. “Remind me, what did you say last night, Whore? What did you say after you had suffered for me so beautifully?” “Thank you for helping me suffer for you, Master,” Whore said without any sign of insincerity. “Thank you for marking your property and making it look beautiful.”

Master smiled as he felt along his Whore’s little boy cunt with his finger, pushing his finger against his asshole, then touching lightly down his taint. Master’s hard cock bounced against his stomach as he knelt down fully behind his Whore. Using his cock, he rubbed it against his Whore’s asshole. Rubbing, circling, then sliding in, making the boy beneath him moan. “This ass is mine. This boy cunt is mine. You are mine,” Master said breathlessly. As inch after inch of Master’s cock disappeared into his ass, Whore threw his head back and groaned, his back arching involuntarily, letting his Master slip fully within him. Whore’s hands fell away as his Master’s strong hands took their place, holding his hole open wide.

“Whose whore are you, boy?” Master asked. “Yours, Master,” Whore breathed.

Master reached out and ran his fingertips lovingly over the rough, worn leather of Whore’s collar. “Mine,” he sighed. “All mine.”

Whore could feel the ghosting touch of his Master’s fingers around his neck, and hummed softly with pride. The collar that he wore happily every day, the collar that symbolized his Master’s ownership.

Within moments of his Master entering him, Whore was already moaning, his eyes lazily closed as his Master took him. Master felt his own cock throbbing, but he wanted this to last. He moved nice and slow. Moans filled the room from both Master and Whore as the two joined as one. Whore’s head fell to the floor as he braced himself against his Master’s invasion. His eyes were now clenched shut in bliss, his mouth open as he panted, reveling in the sensations as his Master’s cock hit his sweet spot, sending him closer and closer to the edge.

“Can I cum Master?” Whore asked breathlessly.

Master smacked his ass, making the boy yelp. “No!”

Master continued sliding in and out of Whore, enjoying his lithe body, enjoying his helplessness, enjoying his desire. Whore was starting to get noisier. His moans and groans echoed those from his Master, and his legs are shaking as his Master held his hips in place.

“Ah! Can I cum, Master?” Whore asked again. “Please?” he moaned. Master gave him another smack on the ass. “I said no!”

Whore started whimpering, but his Master didn’t care. He wanted to hear his desperation. Master wanted his Whore to know what permission means. Master pounded his cock harder, going deeper now, pulling back on the boy’s hips so he stayed buried within the beautiful body beneath him. “This is mine. That ass is mine. That boy cunt is mine to use as I please.”

“Yes Master!” Whore cried.

“What does a whore do?” Master asked as he continued pumping his hips. “Whatever its told,” Whore responded. “Good answer Whore, but I want more. A whore accepts it’s Master no matter what. Say it.” “A whore accepts it’s Master no matter what,” Whore gasped. “What are you?” Master asked. “I’m your whore, Master!” Whore yelled. “And what do I do to my whore?” “You fuck your whore!” the boy replied, panting heavily. “And what does my whore do?” Master asked. “I accept my Master no matter what!”

Master rammed his cock in deep, coming dangerously close to his orgasm. He was enjoying listening to his Whore moan, watching him move, feeling his submissive body beneath his own.

“Aaaaaaah!” Master grabbed Whore’s hair and wrenched his face around. “Do you like Master’s cock inside you?” he asked. “Yes, Master!” Whore screamed. Master laughed softly. “Not only do you like it, you need it. You need to prove to yourself that you are worth less than nothing, that you deserve to be exactly where you are. It lets you know that you are mine, because only I can give this to you. Only I can bring you to this place.” “Yes, Master! Only you!” Whore gasped. Whore panted loudly as his body moved beneath his Master’s thrusts. “Can I cum, Master? Please?!” His eyes were wide with desperation and need.

Master could hardly hold it back himself. Releasing his hold on Whore’s hair, he said, “Go ahead.”

Whore barely breathed a “Thank you, Master,” before his orgasm hit. Both screamed their release, Whore’s cum forming a puddle beneath him as his Master’s cum filled him. “What do you say when Master uses you?” Master asked. “Thank you, Master,” Whore said breathlessly. “Thank you for what?” “Thank you for using me, Master,” Whore answered happily. He continued with a small smile on his face, “Thank you for allowing me to be your fuck toy, your whore. It’s such an honor to be pounded and fucked by your cock. I am so lucky to be your worthless little fuckdoll. I am so lucky to have your thick cock to abuse me whenever you please.”

Master was silent for a moment, contemplating on responding to Whore’s affections. “Clean it up,” Master finally said, ignoring Whore’s praises, pulling his cock from Whore’s body. Obediently, Whore turned around and cleaned off his Master’s cock before replacing it within Master’s pants and zipping and buttoning them up. Master pointed to the small puddle of cum on the floor, which Whore dutifully also cleaned with his tongue. “That’s my good whore!”

Whore returned to his knees, smiling at the praise. Whore, formally known as Tyler, was in complete bliss… after fighting the reality of his situation for so long, it had finally, completely sunk in that this was where he truly belonged.

Whore thought back, and realized that there was a point in the past when he might have had hopes and dreams, thoughts and feelings, and perhaps even emotions that were all his own, but no longer. He was free from all of that now. Free from all the loathsome issues that come with being human. Whore had been saved from the horrendous horrors of free will and personal choices. No longer was he enslaved by the hustle and bustle of modern everyday life. He smiled at the thought that he had been liberated, emancipated, and rescued from all of that. Whore had been given a new life, a new existence where none of his former baggage and burdens mattered any longer. From this point forward he could spend the rest of his days focusing on the only thing in life that really mattered, service and providing pleasure to his Owner, his Master.

Whore was thankful that from now on there are were no more choices, no more decisions, no more anxiety. Those are the concerns of human beings, and he was no longer human. Whore was now nothing but a thing, property, chattel, and for him all there is now is mindless service, blind obedience, and a total surrender of mind, body, and soul.

From this point on Whore knew his life was longer his own. It belonged to his Master. Whore existed only to carry out the will of his Master and do his Master’s bidding without question or hesitation. Whore was a thing with no free will of his own, a robotic slave, that does _what_ it is told, when it is told, _exactly_ as it is told to do so.

Realizing all these things, Whore knew there was no going back. He was going to be the property of his Master forever. Kneeling at his owner’s feet, he closed his eyes, his hand reaching up to lightly touch the worn leather collar around his neck, and thought about his Master and felt so lucky to be the man’s worthless little whore.


End file.
